Mañana te veré
by Amaikurai
Summary: No podía entender este sentimiento, cuando me di cuenta estaba enamorado... Creek.


**Asjkajskajs Aqui yo con otro ONE-SHOT Creek, NOTESE que amo a esta pareja(?) La verdad no tiene mucho sentido(?) asi que se recomienda escuchar:**

** Ashita boku wa kimi ni ai ni iku Cover español por felipe: **_**/watch?v=1VMipqQJiX4**_

**T**itulo: **Mañana te veré**

**P**arejas: Creek.

**S**umary: No podía entender este sentimiento, cuando me di cuenta estaba enamorado...

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisieramos...

* * *

Craig alzo una ceja, dudoso de lo que escuchaba.

—Es cierto yo lo vi. —siguió argumentando el castaño.

—Como sea—Tucker le resto importancia e hizo un ademan con la mano de que le daba igual.

Sin embargo, por dentro ardía en celos ¿Celos? Se sorprendió pensando en eso; claro que no estaba celoso, solo no le daba buena espina todo aquello ¿Qué carajos hacía Tweek sentado en la mesa de su equipo rival?

_Clyde había llegado totalmente agitado encontrándose con Token y Craig en los pasillos del instituto._

—_Tweek...Nos remplazo...—dijo Clyde entrecortadamente por la falta de aire._

—_Clyde ¿De qué rayos hablas?—pregunto Token incrédulo de oír eso. Por favor, hablaba de Tweek el chico mas paranoico y por lo tanto no muy social que digamos. Le temía hasta su propia sombra._

Craig tampoco le creyó. Sin embargo al observarlo con sus propios ojos sintió una punzada de enojo, presionando su puño descarga parte de la ira.

No confiaba en esa bola de idiotas desde la primaria. Necesitaba averiguar de que hablaban.

...

El timbre de salida sonó, el sonido chirriante de las sillas inundo el lugar. Craig se levanto y dirigió hacia el paranoico rubio. Inexplicablemente su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

—T-Tweek— ¿Acaso había tartamudeado? Se golpeo mentalmente.

— ¿Si, Cr-Craig?—Tweek se giro y le sonrió. Craig no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y nervioso.

— ¿Que se traen Marsh y los otros?—fue directo, sin rodeos. Frunció el seño levemente, necesitaba deshacerse de ese sentimiento de duda.

Tweek pareció pensar por unos minutos que diría, acrecentando la impaciencia del mayor.

—Kyle quería ha-hablar ¡ACK! conmigo—dijo como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

— ¿Kyle?—pregunto incrédulo.

El rubio asintiendo.

— ¡Gah! Debo irme, tengo que trabajar en la cafetería. —dicho aquello salió del salón dejando a Craig con muchas dudas.

—No, Tweek, espera. —intento detener el pelinegro; fue tarde, Tweek ya se había ido.

Craig caminaba se regreso a casa, sumido en sus pensamientos. Bajo un poco mas su chullo, empezaba a nevar.

Por su cabeza pasaban las dudas que dejo aquel chico adicto al café.

No entendía por qué últimamente se sentía de ese modo. Era sobre protector con él, sentía enojo cuando alguien se le acercaba ¡¿Era difícil entender que Tweek era de él y nadie más?! Grito en su mente, en el instante se detuvo. Levanto la mirada y observo el cielo nublado. No podía ser posible, acaso a él... ¿Le gustaba Tweek?

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto amaba al rubio. Sus sonrisas sinceras, que quedaban en su mente le hacían sentir una enorme felicidad.

Sin embargo lo negaba. Craig Tucker no podía enamorarse mucho menos ser gay. Eso era una estupidez... ¿cierto?

….

Clyde movió al pelinegro, él se incorporo y lanzo un bostezo. Al ver a su alrededor observaba las miradas fijas de todos, algunos reían burlonamente mientras otros solo veían sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué?—gruño a todos levantándoles el dedo medio.

—Señor, Tucker. Acaso ¿Mi clase es demasiada aburrida para usted?—llamo la atención el profesor de ciencias.

Craig solo se encorvo de hombros ganando unas risas de los alumnos y el enojo del adulto— Vaya con el consejero—ordeno molesto.

Craig se levanto sin ninguna expresión y se encamino a la salida, volteo a ver a la dirección de Tweek encontró un rostro de preocupación, eso le alegro; pero pronto perdió su atención por Kyle, quien le hablaba al rubio. Craig miro molesto la escena, lanzando un bufido salió del lugar.

En la hora del almuerzo ocurrió lo mismo; Tweek se sentó en la mesa de Stan, dejando solos a sus otros tres amigos.

Mientras Clyde y Token formulaban posibles situaciones por lo cual su amigo hiciera eso, Craig yacía recostado en la mesa.

Y es que no fue su culpa haberse quedado dormido en clase, solo que fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño la noche anterior; Tweek estuvo en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo. Sonrió bobamente al verlo riendo, para después gruñir por no ser la causa de eso.

— ¿Tu qué piensas, Craig?—cuestiono el castaño a su líder que estaba totalmente perdido en Tweeklandia.

El pelinegro regreso a la Tierra.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto distraído.

— ¿Me estas ignorando?—Clyde tenía los ojos vidriosos—No me ignores—exclamo dramáticamente.

—Viejo estas muy distraído últimamente y que duermas en clase no es normal ¿Pasa algo?—Token estaba preocupado por su amigo.

—No es nada—pronuncio con su monótona voz y se retiro de la cafetería.

…

Pasaban los días. Tweek volvió con ellos al poco tiempo. Sin embargo Craig se portaba muy toscamente con él, cosa que no era pasada por alto fácilmente por Clyde y Token.

—Tweekers ¡ya deja de tomar café!—exclamo alzando un poco la voz el pelinegro.

De nuevo estaban peleando

—Desde cuando a ti te i-importa ¡ACK! Si bebo mucho c-café—contesto Tweek molesto.

—Mira por eso estás muy nervioso—explico.

En realidad nada de lo que decía era cierto. Solo hacia eso para obtener la atención del café adicto; pues sus sentimientos crecieron y el solo quererlo no era suficiente.

—Ya cálmense. —los separo Token—Tweek si bebes mucho café y Craig ¿a ti que te importa?

Craig gruño y haciendo una seña obscena se fue del lugar.

Necesitaba estar solo. Si estaba mal amar a un chico ¿por qué esa sensación aun seguía en su corazón?

Y es que no aguantaba ese sentimiento guardado en su interior...

Tweek caminaba de regreso a casa.

—Tweekers—le detuvo Craig.

—¡Gah! ¿Qué quieres?—con el seño fruncido lo fulmino con la mirada, continuaba molesto por lo anterior.

—Yo... Quiero hablar contigo...

Aun si no entendía porque lo sentía esa atracción por el chico, decidió decirlo.

—Yo...—Tweek alzo una ceja curioso ocasionando más nervios en el pelinegro. — Tweekers—reuniendo valor respiro hondo— Te amo...

Tweek se quedo en un profundo silencio observando atónito al pelinegro; sus temblores se detuvieron, sus mejillas se cubrieron de un rojizo. Se quedo unos minutos, que para Craig parecieron una eternidad.

— ¿Q-Que?—hablo en un susurro el rubio que estaba más calmado de lo normal.

Tweek hizo lo que una persona como él haría: salió corriendo.

Craig se quedo en ese lugar de pie, sin decir nada observando cómo su rubio se alejaba...

….

Después de aquella tarde nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Craig tenía el peor humor de todos los tiempos; pasaba casi 3 veces al día con el concejero, peleaba y discutía sin razón, por eso muchos lo evitaban.

Craig prendió el cigarrillo; se encontraba en la parte trasera de la escuela, donde se juntaba a fumar junto a Kenny.

—Ah—suspiro el rubio ceniza— ¿No es hermoso el amor?—canturreo acercándose al pelinegro al mismo tiempo que pasa su brazo por el hombro del pelinegro.

—Cállate, McCormick— contesto secamente Craig, alejándose de él.

—Amargado—no le dio importancia— Si sigues así nadie te va amar-

Craig le interrumpió tomándolo de la parka levantándolo unos centímetros.

— ¿A ti que te importa, marica?—siseo furioso.

Kenny le miro sorprendido ante tanta agresividad para después lanzar una sonrisa picara.

—El pequeño Craig ¿Enamorado?—rio burlonamente. Furioso Craig le dio un puñetazo tirándolo al piso de golpe.

Kenny se incorporo lamiendo la sangre de la herida en su boca.

—Y por lo visto no te va bien—le miró fijamente.

Craig lo fulminaba con la mirada, que si sus ojos fueran cuchillas atravesarían a Kenny sin problema.

—No te preocupes—se levanto y escupió sangre. —No le diré a nadie.

Craig lo miro escéptico y desconfiado ¿Cómo es que podía leerlo tan fácilmente?

—Vamos, Craig, todos pasamos por eso ¿Quién es? Wendy, Bebe —adivino Kenny—o Tweek...dio justo en el blanco porque el chico palideció al tiempo que tomaba un color rojizo de enojo.

Tucker le miro atónito.

—Él no te rechazo-

—Ya basta—volvió a interrumpirle— No sé cómo sabes tanto y me vale mierda—No quería recordar eso ahora—Pero es mejor que mantengas tu hocico cerrado, McCormick. —amenazo.

— Yo solo quería decirte que Tweek no te odia, jamás lo haría. —le miro con seriedad.

Craig bufó y se fue del sitio, podía llegar a matar Kenny. Sin embargo lo último que le dijo le dejo la duda. Kenneth podía ser un estúpido pero nunca bromearía con algo así...

…

¡Ja! ¿Qué el amor es solo felicidad? Si se compara con la soledad. En ambos estas triste ¿Cual es la diferencia?

Craig había perdido la esperanza, aunque no se arrepentía de lo que hizo. Aun si Tweek le llegara a odiar ahí estaría.

Tucker descansaba la cabeza apoyada en su mano, no tenía ganas de poner atención.

— ¡Gah! S-Si—grito Tweek levantándose de su lugar captando la atención de todos los alumnos. Sintiendo la presión de ser observado salió corriendo del salón sin importarle que los susurros, burlas o el regaño del maestro. Solo salió.

Y es que desde aquella declaración no podía sacarse a Craig de su mente, esos hermosos ojos negros que lo miraban con frialdad y cierta ternura lo estaban volviendo loco.

"Te amo"

_Al momento de escuchar esas palabras especiales no pudo reaccionar. Era obvio que ese no era Craig; seguramente estaba drogado o solo era una simple ilusión y el saber que esas palabras no eran verdad le hirieron, así que solo huyo, huyo de la mentira._

_No volvió a dirigirle la palabra y viceversa. Tenía miedo a despertar y que todo fuera un simple sueño._

_En mitad de la clase estando distraído sin pensarlo correspondió a los sentimientos del pelinegro y al darse cuenta de lo que hizo solo atino a irse._

Corría por los pasillos cuando fue detenido bruscamente por la muñeca; lo que hizo que diera un giro quedando su rostro a solo unos milímetros del de Craig, quien había salido en su búsqueda preocupado porque algo le pasara.

Sus alientos chocaban por la cercanía; ambos escuchaban a sus corazones latir con rapidez.

—Tweek...— rompió el silencio Craig.

El pelinegro se acerco lentamente depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Tweek se sorprendió al principio; después correspondió abrazando a Craig, él lo tomo de la cintura apegando sus cuerpos profundizando el tacto. Craig mordió el labio inferior de Tweek ocasionando que soltara un gemido y coló su lengua en la boca del rubio.

Para ellos el tiempo corría lento y les valía madre si alguien los veía. Separándose por falta de aire, Craig saboreo sus labios. Sabor café, delicioso.

— ¡Gah! Cr-Craig, perdóname—se abrazo del mayor mientras este calmaba al tembloroso rubio acariciando su espalda y beso su frente.

Tal vez ese sentimiento no era tan injusto...

* * *

**;n; No me odien por esto, tenia que escribirlo AMO esa canción me describe tan perfectamente...**

**¿Reviews, Favs?**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
